cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel
]] See also: Perfect Guards See also: Quintet Wall "Sentinel" ( Senchineru) is a keyword used on Perfect Guard and Quintet Wall cards, and introduced in Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons. In Cardfight!! Online, Sentinel was indicated by a shield-like icon in the deck build: How it Works The "Sentinel" ability remains always active from anywhere, anytime. Therefore, even during the deck contruction, your main deck can only contain up to four cards with "Sentinel" ability using any combination, no matter what those cards have different card names. Regarding Cards without Sentinel All Perfect Guards that previously existed have been errated to have the "Sentinel" ability, which means you cannot have, for example, four Archbird and Ancient Dragon, Paraswall in the same deck, even though Archbird doesn't have the "Sentinel" ability physically printed on the card. List of Cards Angel Feather *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel *Black Prepare, Arakiba *Black Record, Israfil *Doctroid Remnon *Pure Keeper, Requiel *Solid Celestial, Adnar-el Aqua Force *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon *Blue Storm Shield, Homerus *Blue Wave Shield General, Yorgos *Emerald Shield, Paschal *Kelpie Rider, Vallas *Ocean Keeper, Plato Bermuda Triangle *Ambient Silence, Etosha *Chouchou, Corrin *Chouchou, Tino *Duo Create Quill, Ilya *Duo Promise Day, Colima *Image Master, Kukuri *Mermaid Idol, Elly *Miracle Twintail, Wyz *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria Dark Irregulars *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula *Amon's Vallation, Bufstare *Blade Wing Tyrwhitt *Closet Balloon *Flag Breaker *Insulation Fallen Angel, Akrasiel *March Rabbit of Nightmareland *Succubus of Avarice Dimension Police *Cosmic Hero, Grandguard *Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf *Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk *Diamond Ace *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnel *Dimensional Robo, Daishield *Enigman Calm *Metalborg, Bryknuckle Gear Chronicle *Chanomai Idea-drone *Pulsar Tamer, Dagan *Repel-circuit Dragon *Steam Keeper, La-ba'shim *Steam Mage, En-narda *Steam Maiden, Arlim *Steam Maiden, Sanilar *Steam Scalar, Emellanna *Steam Tamer, Arka *Withdrawn Gear Raven Genesis *Cold Blast Regalia, Svalinn *Witch of Fruit of Knowledge, Rooibos *Goddess of Decline, Hel *Goddess of Fort, Kibitsuhime *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada *Secret Elsie *Shield Goddess, Aegis *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Gold Paladin *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage, Alessia *Holy Mage, Bryderi *Holy Mage, Candace *Holy Mage, Irena *Holy Mage, Lavinia *Liberator, Improve Falcon *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine Granblue *Freddy the Ghostie *Gust Jinn *Reef Banshee *Seawall Banshee *Waterspout Djinn Great Nature *Cable Sheep *Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master * Revision Scientist, Delibelly *Finecoat Maltese *Sitter Bobtail *Tri-ruler Cat Kagero *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Dragon Knight, Gimel *Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas *Flame of Tranquility, Aermo *Flare Trooper, Dumjid *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sattar *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon *Protect Orb Dragon *Seal Dragon, Rinocross *Seal Dragon Prison Guard, Atar *Wyvern Guard, Barri Link Joker *Allbirth Pangolin *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium *Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath *Instill Deletor, Ender *Iron Wall Star-vader, Thorium *Lady Keeper of Virtual Reality *Prayer Child of Steady State Cosmo *Refusing Deletor, Evil *Remove Deletor, Igalga *Reversal Star-vader, Nobelium *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon Megacolony *Adherence Mutant, Black Weevil *Hexagon Mutant, Honeycomb Queen *Machining Ladybug *Machining Tardigrade *Paralyze Madonna *Rebel Mutant, Starshield Murakumo *Loveholic Stealth Rogue, Tamanoi *Silver Snow, Sasame *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage *Stealth Beast, White Heron *Stealth Rogue of the Silk Umbrella, Shizune Narukami *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld *Hardship Brawler, Toshu *Summon Lightning Dancing Princess, Anastasia *Wyvern Defender, Guld *Wyvern Guard, Guld Neo Nectar *100% Orange *Artemisia Musketeer, Kiara *Bulwark of Arboros, Sanelma *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga *Flower Keeper Dragon *Maiden of Blossom Rain *Maiden of Passionflower *Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie *Pis Tateo *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio *Resistant Lemone *Seeding Maiden, Tierney Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Blau Dunkelheit *Defending Goddess *Extreme Battler, Baryon *Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle *Lady Cyclone *Shieldraizer *Twin Blader *Varna Blauvant Nubatama *Isolation Stealth Rogue, Matsuba *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure *Stealth Dragon, Utsuroi *Stealth Rogue of Veils, Kurenai Oracle Think Tank *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Marmalade *Higher Deity Protecting Official, Amatsu-hikone *Tetra Magus Pale Moon *Darkside Mirror Master *Hades Hypnotist *Hoop Master *Lovely Companion *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia *Silver Thorn Matador, Maddock *Water Juggler Royal Paladin *Bringer of Divine Grace, Epona *Defending Seeker, Shiron *Maiden of Divine Spring, Lien *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Holy Knight Guardian *Hope Keeper *Rainbow Guardian *Security Knight, Regius *Seeker, Plume Wall Angel *Stilling Jewel Knight, Estelle *Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria *Walgal Shadow Paladin *Barrier Witch, Grainne *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Demon World Castle, Vorbeugen *Dragsaver, Esras *Evil Refuser Dragon *Hellrage Revenger, Quesal *Karma Collector *Little Skull Witch, Nemain Spike Brothers *Baron Amadeus *Cold-blooded Advisor, Cunning Brain *Cheer Girl, Marilyn *Dudley Cheers, Linda *Kiss-mark, Alma *Untouchable, Milly Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall *Ancient Dragon, Rockmine *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord *Savage Guardian The Mask Collection *Albino Crow Mask *Enlightened Turtle Mask Touken Ranbu *Atsushi Toushirou *Fudou Yukimitsu *Gokotai Toku *Kousetsu Samonji *Monoyoshi Sadamune *Namazuo Toushirou -Hanamaru- *Nikkari Aoe -Hanamaru- List of Support Cards Bermuda Triangle *Brilliant Ocean, Elly Kagero *Seal Dragon Prison Guard, Atar Tachikaze *Savage Conjurer List of Anti-Support Cards Dark Irregulars *One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot Dimension Police *Operator Girl, Linka Shadow Paladin *Supremacy True Dragon, Claret Sword Helheim Touken Ranbu *Nihongou Trivia *The kanji "守護者" (Shugosha) can be translated as either "Guardian" or "Protector". Category:Skills Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics